


夜间享乐

by Philiaf



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf





	夜间享乐

Eddie已经连续一个月都在吃披萨了，即使是最喜欢的那家披萨店，他现在闻到味道都有些犯呕。  
“Venom，你能不能换一家，或者换一种食物。”Eddie提议道。  
“Edd，芝士就是力量。”Venom用他的黑触手卷了片披萨送到Eddie面前，“还是说你想让我这个需要力量的无底洞吃掉你的胰脏？比如肝？我知道那里少一点也没事的。”  
“我吃。”Eddie咬了一大口披萨，漫溢的芝士香味充斥了他的口腔，他又想呕吐了。  
他勉强吃完了那一大张披萨，揉着肚子瘫在沙发上：“Venom，我总觉得你总是在说‘什么什么就是力量’的话，我需要补充吗？你口中所谓的力量。”  
Venom从Eddie的体内钻出，与之脸对脸，虽然他一直很凶巴巴的样子，但能感觉他现在颇为严肃：“当然，我比你清楚你的身体，你需要补充。”  
“好吧，我信你一次，我去写明天的稿子了，那可都是饭费啊。”Eddie拖着沉重的身体向办公桌走去。  
等Eddie湿漉漉的脑袋砸向松软的枕头时已过凌晨。他新搬进的小区环境很好，邻居也没有扰民的电吉他声，他很快进入了梦乡。随之活动的Venom从他的体内钻出。他伸出舌头，在Eddie脸上舔来舔去，留下粘稠的唾液，像是在给自己的美味佳肴标上印记。  
此时，在Venom的掌控下Eddie根本不会醒来，他可以肆意的蹂躏他的身体。他们的感官是共享的，他可以轻易切断让他不喜欢的痛感的连接，但那种难以形容的，仿佛冲上云霄般的快感是Venom绝对不会切断的，这让他感到了无比的愉悦，他不得不承认他有些上瘾了。  
一切的起因不过是Eddie的一次解决生理需求，他特地争得了Venom的同意，毕竟现在是两个人共用一个身体。就是在这一次，在Eddie摸上他软软的阴茎时；在阴茎勃起的时候；在全身肌肉紧绷，手上动作加快的时候，Venom感受到了Eddie身体的愉悦，大脑的超脱和一片空白。  
后来他发觉到，虽然他叫Venom，但他感觉Eddie更像是注进他身体的毒液。  
现在，Eddie睡着了，他的身体随着每一次的呼吸在起伏，这个时候的他对Venom来讲是如此的美妙，以及美味。  
他褪下Eddie的睡衣，赤身裸体的呈现在他眼前。他带着倒刺的舌头卷上Eddie的阴茎模仿抽插的动作，上下套弄着。舌上的倒刺怪异的触感Eddie在睡梦中轻哼了一声，随即他的阴茎迅速勃起了，比之前软软的样子相比胀大了数圈。Venom不甘示弱，他模仿出来的阳具比那个还要再大一些，他根本不怕Eddie的后穴插不进去，经过这么多天的调教，那里已经可以轻松的吞进这个庞然大物了。  
他用部分触手禁锢住Eddie的手腕，高举至头顶，另一部分将他的双腿打开，大敞开的双腿就像是在邀请Venom进入。他并没有急不可耐的让自己巨大的阳具挺进去，他可记得第一次的时候造成的大出血，那可不是什么美好的回忆。  
Venom的舌头放弃了Eddie的阴茎，转向他的身体在上面游弋，刺激着每一处敏感的点。每一次碰触，Eddie的喘息便粗重一层，从微颤的阴茎前端冒出透明的液体，源源不断地从顶端滑落，途径膨胀的龟头，青筋密布的柱体，打湿了浓密的丛林。  
从Venom身上分出的触手伸向Eddie的后穴，它们温柔的扒开皱褶，一点一点地挤压、扩张着那个将要吞下巨物的孔洞。Eddie的喘息变得密集起来，他的后穴开始有规律的张合，像是在乞求着更多地进入。  
Venom并不着急，一个晚上的时间够他做很多事了，他继续扩张着，挑逗着，摸寻着。精液从Eddie的阴茎顶端冒出，一开始只是稀薄的白，在Venom不懈的努力下，浓稠的精液喷射出来，溅在他们二人的身上，与他们融为一体。  
终于，Venom身前的巨物顶在Eddie准备好的穴口处，一个挺进，他们的下身紧密地连接在一起。Venom开始在Eddie的体内进出，通过器官的感知，他能感觉到对方的愉悦，这就像是一种无声的求欢，这让Venom兴奋不已，他太爱这种感觉了。他加快了抽插的速度，连绵的喘息声从Eddie的嘴中冒出，原本射完精疲软的阴茎再次抬起头来，随着身体每一次地晃动摇摆着，击打上他们紧挨着的身体，留下点点的精液。  
即使在睡梦中，Eddie的腰还是不自觉地抬起，想要得到更多。Venom明白他该怎么做，他将插入体内的阳具变得更长，能插进对方身体的更深处，填补他体内的空虚感。Eddie如他所想的那样将屁股抬得更高，去索求更多。  
Venom将Eddie翻了个身，利用自己的触手将他吊起，按在墙上继续操弄对方的后穴。这样的体位能让venom更清晰的看到他们交合的地方，那个被他巨大的阳物撑开，撑得一点缝隙都没有的地方。  
Venom操得更卖力了。每一次的撞击都让Eddie颤栗，Venom微微翘起的阳具在每一次进入的时候都会精准的碾压过他最敏感的那一点上。粗重的喘息变得黏腻，变成世界上最美好的声音。  
Venom甚至学会了如何模仿射精——他将自己漆黑、粘稠的身体喷射进Eddie的体内，反正那也是自己身体的一部分，只要让Eddie吸收掉，就又能回到自己体内。他不知道在Eddie体内射过多少次，每一次的射入都会让对方的身体抽搐不已，以及换来一声声甜美的浪叫。  
Venom简直上了瘾，这比刺激Eddie的前列腺带来的感官刺激还要完美。他突然灵光一闪，将触手黏在屋顶，轻松的将Eddie运出屋子来到客厅的穿衣镜前。Venom包裹着Eddie，他们整个悬在客厅的半空。Venom的触手托在Eddie的臀部上，将操弄到红肿的后穴在镜子前展露无遗。精液从Eddie的阴茎上滑落，混合着爱液，滴滴答答地溅在地板上。  
“哦，Edd，现在可真是绝景，可惜你欣赏不到，也听不到我的话。”  
Venom每说一个词都会将那根巨物狠狠地插进Eddie的体内，而每一次抽离，都能看到一截粉嫩的软肉紧紧地包裹着那根巨物牵带出体外。而Eddie遵循着身体的本能反应，随着每一次的抽插浪叫着，带给Venom无尽的愉悦。  
直到Venom享乐够了便轻易地将Eddie遍布爱痕的身体恢复原样，他可不想让Eddie知道自己每天晚上如何玩弄他，至少现在不行。


End file.
